The Kaleidoscope
by Ariadne Eurydice
Summary: Paul sets up a very special date.


_"Where exactly are we going again?"_ Ash's hand was clutched onto Paul's as he slowly lead them through the forest outside of Veilstone. "I can't see a thing! You couldn't have at least brought a flashlight with you?" Ash was right, it was dark out. Paul stopped and looked around, taking a moment to catch Pikachu, who was sitting on his shoulder when Ash had blindly bumped into him from behind. "Sorry." Pikachu only huffed and scrambled in his hands, hurrying to again, take his place on Paul's shoulder.

"It's alright." He gently reached out and grasped onto Ash's hand and pulled him closer and held him there for a moment. "I didn't expect it to get so dark so fast." Ash shifted next to him, "It'll be worth it, I promise." He couldn't see Ash's face, but the firm squeeze of reassurance was all he needed. "Come on." Paul continued to lead Ash and Pikachu through the forest.

The dense forest had shrouded them in darkness, but after a few minutes, Paul could faintly see the light he'd been looking for in the distance. "It's this way!" The break from forest to open meadow was almost as blinding as a transition from a dark house to the bright midday. They stood, hand in hand, blinking as the view finally adjusted and Paul silently looked down to watch Ash and Pikachu take it all in. "It's..." Ash didn't speak for moment, but Pikachu did turn his head up to Paul and grin, letting him know that he'd done a good job. "It's beautiful.."

He let Paul lead him further into the meadow, carefully watching his steps so he didn't crush any of the flowers that filled the meadow. Purple, blue, pink and white bloomed all around them.

After setting down his backpack, Paul sat down right in the center and held his hand out for Ash. He carefully sat down with Paul, still looking around and in the distance he could see Pikachu running around in the moonlight.

"So.. is this what you wanted to show me? It's so pretty." Ash scooted closer to Paul and turned to him, blushing slightly when he noticed that Paul was looking directly at him. Paul didn't respond and looked down at his watch for a moment before he laid back in the grass. He held Ash's gaze before holding his arm out for Ash in a silent invitation.

Only Ash didn't get a chance to lay down and take his spot in Paul's arm, because Pikachu instead pushed Ash aside as he dove for Paul. He couldn't help but laugh at the face Paul made as his buddy purred, cuddling into his boyfriend's side. "Looks like I have some strong competition." Ash reached out and ran his fingers through Pikachu's fur, receiving happy chirps of agreement from Pikachu.

Paul only rolled his eyes, a soft smile forming on his face as he picked up Pikachu and kissed a red cheek. "Of course, couldn't you tell that it's always been Pikachu?" Ash just cracked a smile as he laid back once Paul had the mouse securely hugged to his chest with his other arm. "It should be any minute now." And just as Ash was about to speak, Paul held his hand up to silence him, and very faintly, Ash could hear the sound of buzzing.

Not a moment later, in the moonlight, hundreds of Beautifly filled the meadow and happily zipped around in the air above them. Both Ash and Pikachu were in awe at the sight, fixated on the glittering wings of the Pokémon. "Wow.." The smile broke across Ash's face the way a sunrise sets the clouds on fire and Paul stopped breathing for a moment, just watching Ash watch the Beautifly. "Paul... this is.." Ash's eyes were watery as he turned to Paul, "What's happening?"

"The kaleidoscope comes through every year for migration. This is their spot..." He sat up on his arm and just shrugged. "I... I just thought you'd like it... Happy one month?" He pointed his watch to show Ash that it was now midnight. The Beautifly were now settling down, finding their place in the trees and the grass around them.

"I.. love it." Ash leaned over and softly kissed Paul before pulling away to lay down on his side, facing Paul, a hand gently reaching up to cup his face. "I love you." He moved closer and hugged him, turning himself enough to where he was face to face with Paul.

"I love you too." It was immediate, no hesitation in Paul's voice. He pulled Ash close for another kiss, but instead of Ash's lips, Paul's lips met fur and Pikachu cooed at him. He pulled Pikachu close and peppered a few more kisses on his cheek. "I love you too Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" The electric mouse chattered away as he scooted his way between Ash and Paul. Paul just shrugged and gave Ash a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll set up the tent." And Ash watched, holding onto Pikachu as Paul got up and opened his bag.


End file.
